Mystik
"The Academy is a place where young witches and wizards are trained to fight, not ''Vampires and fairies." Mystik is the first series Star Productions ever created. It is a big hit and everyone has had very good veiws about it, it stars Charlie Huffer, Taylor Keller, Kelly Davis, and Alex Hite. It's full of Mystery, fighting, and darkness. 'Cast: *﻿'Charlie Huffer as Kyle *Taylor Keller as Shimmer *Kelly Davis as Kelly 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg *Alex Hite as Sorren *William Sexton as Damien *Allie Huffer as The Teacher (Season 1) *Allie Huffer as Ella 'Mystik-Mystik Begins 1, Season 1 The academy is a place for witches and wizards, not vampires and fairies. So to get in Kyle and Shimmer have to pretend to be human. They poof in front of a human Sorren, and flee as Kelly appears. They later show up in class pretending to be humans and the teacher isn't so friendly to Kyle, who is easilly offended and yells at her, he storms out with Shimmer racing after him trying to tell him to calm down. They get to the wood pile and Sorren shows up, the make an agreement that Sorren will not tell anyone about them being non-human. '''Mystik-Secrets 2, Season 1 They begin in class where Kelly hands Shimmer a letter thats letters are all jumbled up. "Come to the woodpile i know what you are." Immediatly Kyle and Shimmer go there and consult her, but Kelly doesn't really seem to care, although she asks about Kyle's necklace, which allows him to control his vampire instincts. They leave immediatly and Kyle and Shimmer get into an arguement, then establish that Sorren was missing. Later, Kyle's necklace gets stolen by ...Unknown... 'Mystik-The Umbrella Battle 3, Season 1' Kyle has become evil without his necklace, Shimmer and Kelly go looking for him, but Shimmer looses Kelly along the way and finds Kyle alone, they have a giant conversation and he's convinced he doesn't need help, Shimmer disagrees and goes for help, Kyle chases her. Sorren is trapped with ...Unknown... and steals the necklace from him. Then runs into Kelly who takes it from him to give to Kyle and Shimmer, she makes it to them and gives Shimmer her umbrella. Kyle and Shimmer begin fighting and Kyle almost kills Shimmer and would have if Kelly hadn't thrown Beary at him, then he leaped at her and bit her, Shimmer pulled him off her and put his necklace on him. 'Mystik-The Dream 4, Season 1' Kelly has been bitten by Kyle, and you get to enter her dream that's full of magical trees and weirdos, but when she wakes up it's up to Kyle and Shimmer to find the "Mountain Witch" and get the potion that'll save Kelly's life. Then look everywhere and Kyle finds out that The Teacher is the Mountain witch, he gets the potion, and he takes it to Kelly, preventing her from turning into a vampire. 'Mystik-The Enemy Revealed 5, Season 1' When a new student, Damien﻿, shows up at the academy, Kyle becomes suspicious, and warns Shimmer to stay away from him, but she refuses. Later, Kyle is walking with Kelly and Damien, and Damien grabs Kelly and enchants her to fight with him, they attack Kyle, Then The Mountain Witch stops the fighting, Kyle and Kelly stalk off. Damien and The Mountain witch then decide to bcome allies to take down Kyle and Shimmer. Kelly and Sorren attack Shimmer, who's unarmed, and Kyle attacks them and Shimmer runs, Kyle faces Sorren and Kelly. Shimmer runs into Damien and he attacks her, then The Mountain Witch slams Shimmer up against the wall. Kyle then leaves Kelly and Sorren to save Shimmer, then the Mountain Witch knocks everyone down, and Kyle and Shimmer runs off leaving Sorren and Kelly with The Mountain Witch, unknown to where Damien is. 'Mystik-The Truth 6, Season 1' Kelly anounces to Kyle and Shimmer that Sorren was dead! (although he isn't really, The Mountain Witch and Sorren faked his death) Kelly explains to Kyle and Shimmer how he died. Sorren and Damien sit in their chairs and begin talking about the future and their plans. Shimmer throws Sorren a funeral, which Kelly, Beary, and Mr. Blub attend. Then, Sorren sends the Mountain Witch to kill Shimmer, which he knew was sending The Mountain Witch to her death, and Shimmer managed to kill the Mountain Witch. Sorren sends Damien to distract Kyle, Shimmer, and Kelly. He runs in knocking Kelly down and out. Kyle and Shimmer chase him and Kyle throws him to the ground, then Sorren runs up behind them and slashes Kyle and Shimmer and ripping off Kyle's necklace. 'Mystik-Dark Tragedies 1, Season 2' Kyle's necklace has been stolen... again, but this time by Sorren! Who is now an enemy to Kyle and Shimmer! Shimmer runs and brings Kelly with her. They run into a new transfer student named Ella, who decides to stick around and hang out with Shimmer and Kelly for a little bit. Meanwhile, Sorren has turned Kyle to the dark side and promises Kyle that if he works with him, Kyle will get what he wants most: Kelly's blood. Damien steals Beary and Kelly freaks out, shimmer forbids Kelly from going looking for Beary, since Kyle was on the loose and wanted her blood. However, Kelly went about her own way and went looking for Beary, despite Shimmer's orders. Sorren and Damien then kidnapped Kelly and brought her to Sorren's hideout. Shimmer noticed that Kelly was missing, and hurried off to help her friend. But, before she could get there. Sorren intercepted her and held her back as Kyle bit Kelly and drank her blood.﻿ Category:Videos Category:Series Category:Productions